Hungover
by LilyRite
Summary: Sara wakes up one morning hungover with no recollection of the night before.Set before the drinking references but after butterflied. GS in the end R
1. waking up

A little random fic I decided to write to avoid studying for my English exam. It's silly and has no real purpose except to stop me wanting to play with little CSI puppets.  
  
There's S/Greg friendship and S/Grissom towards the end.  
  
Only the story belongs to me, nothing else, as I'm far too young and far too stupid.  
  
Don't take it too seriously its kind of au and not beta'd so any mistakes are my own. So take them with a pinch of salt, or sugar or even baking soda if you want.  
  
Sara awoke feeling something hard against her hip. Shifting away from it she winced in pain before rubbing her hip. Keeping her eyes shut she rolled over onto her front groaning from the splintering headache.  
  
She groaned loudly before lifting her head off the carpet. She opened her eyes blinking from the glare from the large window. As the pounding in her head refused to subside she lowered her head to the floor again groaning. Her head shot up again hearing a groan from across the room. Wincing from the sudden movement she pulled herself up onto her hands and knees. Rubbing her eyes her surrounding cleared revealing she had been lying against a table in her living room.  
  
Crawling along the floor to the centre of the room she sat up on her knees to survey the mess. Cushions from the sofa were strewn everywhere; an empty bottle of vodka was lying next to where Sara had been sleeping, while another chair held a collection of beer bottles. Frowning at seeing more empty bottles placed randomly on her bookcase and her phone left off the hook on the floor she crawled through the decay to retrieve the phone before replacing it on it's receiver.  
  
Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion on realising she had 3 messages. On hearing another moan she forgot the answer phone and turned back to the rest of the room.  
  
'Hello?' she asked nervously sitting up on the couch. Her eyes widened when she looked across at her window. Her curtain wasn't hanging on the curtain ring but lying on the floor. Her curtain was moving. Someone was underneath it. Standing up slowly she crept towards the curtain avoiding bottles and rubbish littered everywhere. Leaning over the curtain she slowly pulled it back unaware of who was under it.  
  
'Greg?' she questioned surprised. Greg groaned from the sudden invasion of sunlight glaring over him, his eyes still closed before curling up into a tighter ball and pulling the curtain back over him. Sara paused stunned with no idea why Greg was here. Looking around her room her eyes stopped at the clutter. Oh god, she thought. I remember beer, drinking lots of beer. Cringing she turned back to Greg who was shifting uncomfortably before pulling out a beer bottle he had obviously fallen asleep over. Pulling him self into a sitting position he finally began to remove the curtain over his head. Blinking under the light he stretched his arms out before lazily scratching his head. Opening his eyes he looked around.  
  
'Ah,' he shouted jumping back at seeing Sara standing in front of him. Both grabbed their heads at the noise closing their eyes.  
  
'Greg,' Sara whined quietly.  
  
'Sorry,' he replied slowly standing up. As he steadied himself on his feet he looked around the room in surprise. Turning back to Sara he hesitated before asking her, 'Is this your house?' Sara nodded in reply turning towards the kitchen. 'It's.... nice,' he added avoiding the pizza box on the floor and following her.  
  
'Coffee?' Sara asked facing the coffee pot as she head Greg enter the kitchen.  
  
'Oh yeah,' Greg replied nodding before collapsing into one of the kitchen chairs. As he lowered his head on the table Sara fetched two glasses of water and some aspirin. Greg on hearing the clunking of glasses looked up smiling his thanks. 'Cheers,' he said happily banging Sara's glass with him in a toast before gulping the water down. Sara smiled weakly before sipping her drink, her headache preventing her from enjoying Greg's upbeat attitude.  
  
'Greg?' she asked quietly as he lowered his glass.  
  
'Yes,' He replied before wincing again. 'How long until these work?' He asked picking up the pillbox.  
  
'Couple of minutes,' Sara replied not wanting to be distracted from her question. 'Greg I don't want you to be offended but...' She paused not knowing how to continue. 'Why are you here?'  
  
'You called the lab wanting to know if you had left your jacket in the break room with you house keys in.' Sara nodded remembering. She'd gone home only realising her absent jacket as she reached her front door. 'You invited me in for a thank you drink.' Sara nodded; she hadn't had anything to drink then. It was after that when things blurred. Sara silently walked through to her living room trying to piece together any memory.  
  
'Greg how much of last night do you remember?' Sara asked her eyes still examining the damage of her living room.  
  
'Not a lot,' he replied honestly following Sara through her house. 'Sara, I'm only telling you this for fear of my life because if I left it any longer....' Greg paused scared as Sara glared at him. 'Your shirt's open,' he answered suddenly. Sara paused looking down to reveal her bra and an open shirt. She spun around her back to Greg as she hastily did up some of the buttons.  
  
'Oh my god,' she added turning back to Greg. 'Greg this isn't my shirt,' she added in panic. Greg stared at it for a moment.  
  
'That's mine,' he blurted out suddenly.  
  
'Then what are you?' Sara said before looking up at Greg and examining his outfit for the first time. 'Greg that's my dressing gown.' Sara finished angrily. 'Take it off.' Greg's blushed in embarrassment as he undid Sara's navy bathrobe. Suddenly he wrapped it back around him in panic. 'Greg?' Sara asked extending her hand waiting for her clothes.  
  
'Sara,' he whispered nervously. 'I'm not wearing anything underneath.'  
  
'Nothing?' Sara asked a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.  
  
'Boxers,' Greg answered anxiously. Sara frowned scanning the room before spotting his jeans. Throwing them at him she beckoned to her bedroom.  
  
'Go change out of my clothes right now.' Greg shuffled off awkwardly his head lowered. Sara turned back to the lounge continuing to  
  
'Sara,' Greg shouted nervously. Sara closed her eyes worried what else could go wrong before pushing open the bedroom door. Her mouth opened in surprise.  
  
'Greg,' she whispered in a state of shock.  
  
'It's not as bad as it looks,' Greg tried to reassure Sara. 'And the beer smell will come out of that pillow in no time.' She shot him an angry look before looking back to the bed.  
  
'Greg it is illegal to steal traffic cones,' she shouted in a panic. Greg remained silent not knowing how to answer instead pulling the traffic cone off the bed. Sara groaned turning away. Suddenly something caught Sara's eye under her bed. Lifting up the skirting of her bed they both saw a white rabbit scamper out from under the bed and out of the bedroom.  
  
'Greg you saw that rabbit as well right?' Sara asked frozen on the spot.  
  
'Yep,' he replied following it into the living room and picking it up. 'I didn't know you had a rabbit Sara,' he asked too distracted by it to see Sara's thundering face. 'Aren't you cute,' he told the rabbit in a baby voice.  
  
'I don't have a rabbit Greg,' she answered through gritted teeth. Greg looked at her before looking down at the rabbit before silently mouthing oh. 'He must be the neighbours, I'm pretty sure her daughter has a rabbit.'  
  
'Greg give me the rabbit,' Sara said as she awkwardly took the rabbit off him. 'Go and finish getting dressed in the bathroom while I go next door.'  
  
Sara returned to the apartment after having given the rabbit back to the concerned neighbour before apologising for her friend wanting it for a sleepover.  
  
'Greg,' she shouted pausing as the thudding in her head increased.  
  
'Sara we've got a problem,' Greg said nervously from the bathroom. Sara sighed disbelieving the hangover could get any worse.  
  
'I don't want to know until I've had a cup of coffee.' Sara replied ignoring him and walking to the kitchen. Greg followed from the bathroom carrying a road sign. Sara turned to him before returning to her cup of coffee. 'I told you I don't want to know.' She said avoiding looking at him. He sighed leaning it against the wall before retrieving his own drink.  
  
'Is that all?' Sara asked exhausted a moment later after a comfortable silence. Greg shook his head nervously. 'Lay it on me,' Sara said energetically. 'We've had animals and broken the law what's left?'  
  
'Clothes dye,' Greg ventured. Sara turned towards him studying his face praying it was a joke before rushing to the bathroom.  
  
'Holy crap,' she screamed before Greg could follow her into the tiny bathroom. 'Greg,' she whispered in a nervous voice as she heard him enter the room. 'All my clothes are purple.' She collapsed to the floor feeling tears roll down her cheeks. 'Greg can you do something for me?' Sara asked between sobs.  
  
'Sure,' he replied not knowing how to cope with a crying Sara.  
  
'Can you go and check my room for any white shirts or underwear.' Greg didn't need to reply instead heading straight for the bedroom. Normally any chance to look through Sara's underwear draw would have been a dream but with Sara in this state he was too concerned.  
  
'Sorry,' he replied sadly sticking his head back around the bathroom door. He was surprised to find Sara had stopped crying cleaned up her face and drained the bath already.  
  
'I've rung out the clothes,' Sara said as she began hanging the purple items of clothing over the radiator, bath and sink. 'You're socks are in the sink.' Sara replied sweeping her hair up into a ponytail.  
  
'Should we start on the lounge?' Greg suggested. Sara nodded sadly following him. 'Sara you've got messages,' Greg said pointing at her answer phone. 'Shall I play them?' Sara nodded exhausted collapsing on the sofa. Greg pressed the flashing button before joining her.  
  
Hey Girl'. Nick's voice ran through the apartment. 'Just wanted to let you know I solved that case with the DB at that old farmhouse. Couldn't have done it without your help.' My help? Sara mouthed at Greg confused. He shrugged his shoulders in response. 'Though I don't think you should have let Greg try out your gravity idea by jumping off the couch.' Sara winced as Nick burst out laughing.  
  
'That's how I got that bruise,' Greg replied relieved  
  
'Anyway if you two ever surface after the killer hangover's you should have I'll see you at work tonight.'  
  
'Oh god,' Sara replied grabbing her head before standing up and deleting the message. 'Who else did we call?' Sara asked nervously waiting for the next message to begin.  
  
'Sara?' Grissom's confused voice sounded. 'Oh god,' Sara moaned pulling a pillow over her head. 'Please please please,' Greg heard her pray from under the cushion before smiling nervously. 'Sara?' Grissom repeated. 'I'm returning your call. You left me a blank message at my home, if I don't here from you I'll see you at work.'  
  
As the beep sounded Sara let out the breath she'd been holding.  
  
'That could have been so much worse,' she answered relieved.  
  
'What would you have said?' Greg asked amused by Sara's reaction. Sara shot him an angry glare before standing up.  
  
'Nothing,' Sara lied unconvincingly.  
  
'Poker's not your game Sara,' Greg replied laughing leaning back in his seat.  
  
'Apparently not,' Sara observed picking up a pack of cards randomly thrown around the floor. Greg sat up in his chair surprised. 'I've remembered a game of strip poker,' Sara replied turning around embarrassed.  
  
'And I forgot it?' Greg asked in disbelief. Sara smiled at him before coming to sit next to him crossed legged.  
  
'I'd be hurt you've forgotten but it would make me a hypocrite. And seeing as I don't feel remotely awkward around you I'm assuming we didn't....' Sara trailed off pleading they hadn't consummated their friendship.  
  
'Now I know I'd remember that,' Greg replied smiling. Sara smiled back at him,  
  
'I love you Greg but...' Sara tried to explain.  
  
'I get it Sara,' Greg said patting her leg supportively. 'You love me but you're in love with Grissom.' Sara head turned towards him in horror. 'You wrote it in peanut butter on the bedroom mirror.  
  
'Oh,' Sara said quietly knowing she couldn't deny it. 'But we didn't leave him a message so I'm pleased.' Sara said energetically deleting Grissom's message that was still beeping. 'Oh I have another message,' she said happily.  
  
'Hello? Greg are you there?' Sara and Greg heard Grissom's voice again. Both Sara and Greg stared at each other in panic.  
  
'How does he know you're here?' Sara whispered as if Grissom could hear them. Greg shook his head his eyes wide with fear.  
  
'I had another blank message.' Grissom began. It was obvious to the others he was pissed off. 'Only in this one I heard someone laugh at the end and a girl who sounded like Sara whisper Greg's name. I guess you're not there so I'll talk to you at work.' There was a moment's silence before the beep sounded. Both Sara and Greg sat motionless.  
  
'Is that the last message?' Greg asked still staring straight ahead. Sara turned towards it pushing a button before returning to her original position looking straight ahead.  
  
'Yeah,' she added quickly. They both sat silently imagining their gruesome fate. 'We are so dead.' Sara said suddenly.  
  
'Oh yeah,' Greg replied. 'How long until work?' Greg asked still looking off into the distance. Sara lifted her wrist to view her watch.  
  
'A little under two hours.' Sara said calmly.  
  
'Right,' Greg replied in a distant voice. 'Can he fire us for making prank calls?' Greg asked finally turning to look at Sara.  
  
'Yeah,' Sara replied. 'That's illegal too,' Sara said in the same quiet voice. 'Greg?' she questioned nervously. 'What else did we do last night?'  
  
'I don't know,' Greg said pulling a confused expression. Sara sighed before getting up.  
  
'I'm going to start tidying up, you need to shower.' Greg nodded slowly clambering off the couch. Greg saw Sara frown as she stared at a piece of paper.  
  
'What you got there?' He asked as he moved two beer bottles onto the table.  
  
'I've got a score card.' Sara replied absentmindedly.  
  
'What for?' Greg asked taking the paper from her when it became obvious she wasn't going to continue.  
  
'Dares,' she replied trying to think back to the night before. 'I won.'  
  
'Go you,' he replied happily before looking at their list of achievements. His face fell as he studied the list. 'Well those 3 are illegal and we now know why you've got that traffic cone' He began pausing to understand his own scruffy handwriting. 'Sara you don't have a garden, how can I of...?'  
  
'No clue,' she replied picking up a pizza box and some streamers. 'But we've ticked it so you obviously did.'  
  
'You're wild Sidle,' Greg said shaking his head as he turned the list over.  
  
'How am I supposed to show my face at the grocery store?' Sara asked in a panic. Greg looked at her confused before turning back to the list. 'Bottom of the first side.' Sara replied to his confusion. His grin widened as he continued reading. 'It's ok for you, you don't live near here.' Sara said annoyed by his grin.  
  
'Sara I'm sorry I dared you to turn the world purple.' Greg replied solemnly realising that was how their clothes were now a nice shade of lilac.  
  
'It's ok Greg,' Sara replied. 'Purple's better than orange.' Greg nodded in agreement while helping tidy the room.  
  
'Go have your shower first, I'll finish tidying up in here.'  
  
'Thanks Greg,' Sara replied giving him a wide smile. 'I'd give you a hug but after number 11 I'll give it a miss.' Greg frowned picking up the list searching down the list. When he looked up clearly disgusted with himself Sara was already in the shower.  
  
An hour later the two stood in front of Sara's door.  
  
'I'm really sorry Greg,' Sara apologised.  
  
'Don't worry about it Sara, atleast you didn't throw up in my shoe.' Greg said trying to make her feel better.  
  
'But I filled it with salad cream.' Greg laughed as Sara began to smile.  
  
'I'll see you at work in 54 minutes,' Greg said checking his watch before opening the door. Sara waved to him before closing the door. She walked back through the silent apartment surprised at how well they had tidied up.  
  
Suddenly hearing a knock on the door Sara turned back opening the door to find a pissed off Greg.  
  
Ok tiny tiny microscopic cliffhanger. It's in two parts and was written purely because I was bored and a little crazy. If you want the second part please review and be warned the second half contains Sara/Grissom ship because...........I want it to. 


	2. numerous phone calls

I'll be the first to admit I hate endings; endings always suck so just accept this story has to end. I'd also like to make it clear to people I have never done any of the illegal things mentioned in this story drunk except for the calling people and making an ass out of myself (which wasn't illegal but should be), shout out to my friend Eddy! I have never done anything illegal while drunk.... except for actually getting drunk (as I'm underage), it being in a public place (a park) and having a barbeque there (which resulted in burn marks on the grass). Ok I've broken the law but don't judge me just enjoy the story.  
  
The second part: please enjoy and be warned of the Grissom/Sara ending. If you don't like G/S stop now.  
  
Suddenly hearing a knock on the door Sara turned back opening the door to find a pissed off Greg.  
  
'Hey Greg,' she said cheerily, worried by his expression.  
  
'Sara do you remember when the list said: make Greg immobile and I assumed you'd given me a dead leg or something.'  
  
'Yeah,' Sara said cautiously looking down at the floor. Her eyes caught on a box of tools by the door. 'Oh god Greg, I'm so sorry,' Sara apologised before bursting out laughing.  
  
'Remember what you did?' Greg asked failing to remain serious at the site of Sara bent double finding it difficult to breath from laughing. 'Any idea where you put my steering wheel?' Sara still bent double shook her head trying to get her breath back.  
  
'I'll drive you home,' she offered once she'd recovered.  
  
'Yeah you will,' Greg said opening the door. 'Go get your stuff for work and we'll go straight from my place.'  
  
'So we called my flatmate,' Greg said climbing into the car after stopping at his apartment. Sara smiled waiting for Greg to explain. 'Twice actually; he likes the sound of your voice and your impressive knowledge of Jell-O.' Sara giggled as she started up the car.  
  
'He's called Oliver right?' Sara asked smiling. Greg nodded surprised Sara remembered. 'Well everyone's seemed to enjoy our behaviour. All we have to do is convince Grissom.' Sara reminded uneasily giving Greg an uncomfortable glance.  
  
'He'll forgive us if you tell him you're in love with him.' Sara ignored the comment until the two stopped at a red light.  
  
'If you tell anyone I will kill you.' Sara threatened angrily turning towards him. Greg opened his mouth but Sara interrupted him. 'I'm not kidding Greg. You don't tell anyone, you don't even joke about it and we never have this conversation again.' Greg nodded quickly in agreement too shocked by Sara's sudden outburst.  
  
Greg was still in stunned silence as they pulled into the car pack of the lab.  
  
'I'm sorry Greg,' Sara apologised not moving to get out the car. 'I.... Grissom and me. There's nothing there. He doesn't feel the same so if we can just forget it.' Sara said sadly. Greg nodded silently opening his door.  
  
'Lets go face everyone.' Greg suggested before getting out the car. As the two made their way up to the building, Nick's car drove in.  
  
'Oh god,' Sara said turning back to the grinning Nick getting out his car.  
  
'Hey guys,' he said cheerfully. 'How are we doing tonight?' he joked walking with them into the building. 'Feeling ok?'  
  
'We're fine Nick,' Sara replied through gritted teeth.  
  
'Where's your car then Greggo?' Nick persisted.  
  
'Sara dismantled it.' Greg replied honestly.  
  
'Sara you're the only person I know who is still smart drunk.' Sara cringed at his words. 'And when you recited the periodic table to me down the phone I was blown away.' Nick teased. As they reached the break room Sara and Greg immediately rushed for the coffee.  
  
'Hey guys,' Wark said from his seat on the couch. 'Have fun last night?' He added smiling before taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
'Did Nick call you?' Sara asked drained.  
  
'No you guys did. Said something about a rabbit and a tea party. Didn't catch much but boy can you sing Sara.' Sara frowned sitting down defeated.  
  
'Well I'm going to the lab,' Greg said cheerily.  
  
'What?' Sara said standing up. 'You can't leave me with these two.' Sara said pointing to Nick and Warrick who were still grinning wildly. Greg sighed in fake apology before reaching the door.  
  
'Greg,' Catherine said happily linking arms with him before dragging him back into the room. 'How you doing? Can you give me the money now?' everyone looked at Catherine in surprise except for Greg who seemed petrified in her grasp. 'Come on, you rang me after shift and insisted on giving me 50 000 dollars. Don't you remember?' Catherine grinned at the dumbstruck Greg as everyone else burst out laughing. 'Don't worry kiddo Lindsey and me will survive. By the way she loves drunken Greg.' Catherine added before pulling up a chair.  
  
'Well I think my work here is done,' Greg said signalling his exit. Sara's head collapsed on the table as all eyes turned back to her.  
  
'Did Sara sing to you all too?' Catherine asked.  
  
'Oh yeah,' Nick and Wark replied in union. Sara groaned sitting up.  
  
'Did she sing to Grissom?' Nick asked, as the others turned silent.  
  
'No,' Sara replied lifting her head. 'We pranked him,' she added before groaning.  
  
'Did he use call back?' Nick asked the smile returning. Sara nodded silently her face downcast. 'Maybe drunken Sara isn't that smart.' Nick said thoughtfully.  
  
'You guys got the periodic table too then.' Catherine replied. 'Lindsey learned more from you in two minutes than her teachers have taught her all year.'  
  
'I got a song about Jell-O,' Wark said as if the most natural thing on earth.  
  
'Guys can we lay off the teasing,' Sara suggested before Greg rushed into the room out of breath.  
  
'Sara I have to talk to you. It's really really urgent.' Sara's face fell in concern. After Greg hadn't minded the steering wheel incident she knew this had to be serious. Following Greg out into the corridor she waited impatiently for him to get his breath back. 'What's the worst thing that could ever happen?' Greg asked trying to regain his breath.  
  
'We agreed never to talk about that again in the car.' Sara said seriously.  
  
'Yeah well I heard Grissom, while I was hiding from him in the lab.' Sara looked at him disapprovingly but waiting for him to continue. 'And I remembered something.' He paused not knowing what to say. 'We called him a third time.' Greg paused waiting for a reaction. Sara relaxed for a moment; ok one more prank call wouldn't make a difference. But why would Greg be so tense about that. Suddenly light dawned on her.  
  
'Greg,' she whispered panicking. 'What did I say other than quote Shakespeare?'  
  
'I remember you mentioning you over talking around him but because it was an answer phone it was easy.' Greg cringed for Sara. 'I don't know if this makes it better or worse but it wasn't to his home phone, it was to his office phone.' Sara realised her breath had become a lot shorter.  
  
'Has he been to his office yet?' Sara asked. Greg surprised by how calm she was answered quickly apologising.  
  
'Don't know, but he's still carrying his bag.'  
  
'You have to distract him,' Sara pleaded clinging to Greg's shirt. 'I need to get into his office and delete that message.'  
  
'Ok,' Greg agreed relieving a deep breath but Sara was gone. 'Oh god,' Greg whispered to himself. Before leaning against the break room door.  
  
'Grissom,' he shouted suddenly seeing him walk along the corridor towards his office. Grissom turned abruptly.  
  
'What Greg?' Grissom asked stepping towards him. 'Just give me a minute and I'll be with you. I haven't even had time to check my messages.'  
  
'That's great,' Greg said relieved as Grissom gave him a funny look. 'I mean,' Greg screeched as Grissom placed his hand on the door handle. 'Catherine really needs to talk to you right now.' Greg emphasised. Relieved when Grissom took his hand off the door handle and strode quickly to the break room. Greg let out a deep breath as Grissom gave him another funny look. 'It's hot in here,' Greg lied fanning himself with his hand before following Grissom to stand in the door of the break room.  
  
'Catherine, Greg said you wanted to talk to me?' Grissom asked wearily.  
  
'He did?' Catherine looked at Greg confused who was nodding vigorously and mouthing Sara's name. 'I did.' Catherine stated. 'Though it was all of us really.' Catherine said trying to shift the focus away from her.  
  
'Yeah,' Nick said uncertainly. 'We saw this thing on the discovery channel and were wondering if you'd explain it.' Catherine rolled her eyes that Nick couldn't have come up with something better.  
  
'What about?' Grissom asked leaning against the table realising he was missing something.  
  
'Good question,' Nick answered. 'That's what we had trouble with. We didn't understand it.'  
  
'Well what was it about?' Grissom asked reluctantly.  
  
'Hey guys,' Sara said smiling as she entered the break room.  
  
'You know what it doesn't matter,' Catherine covered as Nick gave her a grateful glance.  
  
'Ok,' Grissom replied confused. 'I'll be back with assignments in a minute.' Everyone nodded silently all too eager to know what they'd just missed. As soon as Grissom was out of earshot Nick began.  
  
'I'm going to need a damn good reason as to why I just made a complete idiot out of myself.'  
  
'You do it so well everyday man.' Wark replied leaning back in his chair.  
  
'I didn't see you helping,' Nick accused.  
  
'I thought you were managing fine by yourself.' Wark smirked before sipping his coffee.  
  
'Ok but Sara or Greg, explain.' Catherine suggested.  
  
'We left a message on Grissom's work answer phone. And this one wasn't a prank.' Sara admitted. 'So Greg, and you guys distracted Grissom while I snuck in and deleted it.'  
  
'I'm shocked,' Nick mocked smiling. 'Our little Sara's turned into a criminal.' Sara glared at him before taking a seat.  
  
'You never know maybe I'll spray paint the building when I leave. ' Greg looked at her in concern. She raised her hand to him. 'Don't say it Greg or I'll ask why those cans were in your car in the first place.' The others smiled at a flustered Greg.  
  
'Bye guys,' Greg said leaving the room.  
  
'So did you manage to erase the message?' Catherine asked curiously.  
  
'Yes, wiped the tape.' Sara replied smiling she'd got away with it.  
  
'Greg,' Sara shouted sticking her head into the lab. Greg grinned walking towards her. 'My results back yet?' Greg turned back to the table picking up a sheet of paper.  
  
'All the blood matches your vic. Even under the fingernails but DNA on the jumper is male.'  
  
'Thanks Greg,' Sara replied taking the sheet. 'Grissom wants to see me,' Sara whispered nervously lowering her voice. 'Wish me luck if I don't see you again.' Greg raised his hands in prayer, silently bowing to her. Sara gave him a nervous glance before leaving to find Nick.  
  
'Grissom,' Sara said nervously standing by his open door.  
  
'Sara,' He replied surprised. 'Come in.' Sara stepped nervously into the room. 'Can you close the door?' Sara nodded nervously turning back to the door closing her eyes in prayer. 'Sara?' He asked concerned, as she stood motionless.  
  
'Yes,' she replied spinning around to face Grissom.  
  
'Sit down.' Sara nodded silently again before perching on the end of the chair looking nervously at the floor. 'Do you know why you're here?' Sara looked up uncomfortably wishing just for once she could tell what he was thinking.  
  
'I'm sorry about the two prank phone calls,' Sara apologised humiliated. 'My niece came over yesterday and Greg was there and she'd recently discovered speed dial.' Sara lied looking at the floor. Grissom leant back in his chair with a sigh. Sara looked up at him quickly. It was obvious he didn't believe her. 'Ok,' Sara admitted truthfully. 'I don't have a niece. Greg brought my keys round and we had too much to drink. I'm sorry.' Sara looked up to find Grissom smiling at her. 'What?'  
  
'Nothing,' Grissom replied still smiling at her  
  
'Seriously what?' Sara asked seriously.  
  
'You called me twice huh?' Grissom replied still smiling. Sara looked at him surprise.  
  
'You know we did. We got your messages.'  
  
'We?' Grissom asked amused.  
  
'You know Greg was there,' Sara said seriously. 'But I don't need a lecture about interoffice dating because.... it's none of your business.' Sara replied defiantly trying to cling to a shred of dignity.  
  
'Fine,' Grissom replied still watching her in amusement. Sara's face fell seeing he didn't care.'  
  
'Ok then,' Sara said praying she could go.  
  
'One more thing Sara,' Sara turned back to him still in her seat. 'Shall I compare thee to a summers day?' Sara looked at him for a moment contemplating if he had really lost his mind.  
  
'No no no,' she shouted standing up suddenly. 'You weren't supposed to.... oh my god,' Sara said collapsing back into the chair, her head in her hands. Grissom had heard the other message.  
  
'Sara,' Grissom began.  
  
'No,' Sara cut him off. 'Don't say anything. Don't look at me, just turn around so I can leave.' Sara suggested in a childlike way.  
  
'Sara,' Grissom tried again standing up.  
  
'Stop it Grissom,' Sara replied still not looking up at him. 'I'm sorry ok, I've screwed up I know that but we don't need to talk about it.'  
  
'I think we do,' Grissom replied sitting in front of Sara against his desk. Sara finally looked up at him hesitantly. She still couldn't tell what he was thinking his face gave nothing away. Damn it, she thought. 'Firstly I'd like to ask when you came into my office to delete the message.' Sara cringed.  
  
'I got the others to distract you,' She answered meekly from being caught out.  
  
'Atleast I now know the others haven't completely lost their minds.' Grissom said lightly trying to make a joke. Sara forced herself to smile before dropping her head again.  
  
'I'm sorry I came into your office, I'm sorry I deleted the message, I'm sorry I called you in the first place.' Sara paused her curiosity getting the better of her. 'How did you know? How did you know I'd called you at the office.'  
  
'I picked up the phone,' Sara's eyes widened in horror. 'Sara, are you feeling ok?'  
  
'No,' Sara replied. 'Grissom can I ask you something?' Grissom nodded surprised by Sara's request. 'What did we talk about?'  
  
'Gil Grissom, Crime lab.' Sara heard Grissom's pre-recorded voice say before smiling. 'Leave a message after the tone.' Sara took a deep breath as she heard the beep  
  
'Hey Grissom,' Sara began enthusiastically. 'How've you been?' Sara coughed in surprise as Greg snuck up behind her. 'Greg,' she whispered loudly. 'I'm on the phone.' Greg nodded knowingly before shouting loudly.  
  
'You're a lucky guy Grissom.'  
  
'Shhhhh,' Sara sputtered laughing. 'That was Greg,' Sara explained. 'We rang you at home but you weren't there.' Sara slurred pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts. 'So we thought you'd be at work, because you're always at work.' Sara hiccupped loudly before laughing in surprise. 'Whoops. Grissom....' She paused again to take a sip of beer. 'I thought I would reci.... ress...recite some Shakespeare because you do that a lot. Shall I compare thee to a summers day,' Sara began before falling off the bed she had been sitting on. 'Owww, thou art more lovely and more temperate. Oh Greg bring me one,' she suddenly shouted distracted as Greg walked past the door. 'Grissom,' her voice was quiet again almost scared. 'Grissom I'm in love with you. Your eyes, your hair, your hands, your mind, how you think and how when you smile at me it's as if we're the only two people in the room.' Sara sighed sadly before twisting the ring on her finger. 'And your name ...Gil, I like it.'  
  
'Sara?' Sara paused holding the phone tightly.  
  
'Grissom?' she asked surprised. If Sara hadn't fallen off the bed before she would have then.  
  
'Good morning Sara,' Grissom said down the end of the phone. Sara giggled at him.  
  
'Hey, didn't know you were there.'  
  
'Have you been drinking?' Grissom asked concerned.  
  
'No,' Sara blurted back. When Grissom didn't reply. 'Yes,' Sara replied honestly. 'I couldn't call you otherwise because, because I over talk around you and then you get embarrassed and I get embarrassed.' Sara finished sadly. 'But it's ok now,' she added cheerily. 'Because now you know how I feel and it's not too late.'  
  
'Sara I think you should go to bed now,' Grissom said concerned.  
  
'Come with me,' Sara giggled mischievously. 'And Grissom,' Sara lowered her voice to a whisper. 'I'm not that girl.'  
  
'What girl? Grissom asked.  
  
'The girl in the shower, the dead one. The one you didn't want me to see.' Grissom's face fell thinking back to seeing Sara lying dead on the floor. 'I'm not her Grissom. Firstly I'm not a nurse, second my bathroom is really really tiny. And fourth I wouldn't get tired of you.'  
  
'Sara now's not the time to....'  
  
'No Grissom it is. I wouldn't get bored of you because you're so interesting and I'm not like that girl. But if you don't realise that...' Sara paused finishing her beer. 'Then one day you'll wake and realise that for 50 years you haven't really lived. And you only get to touch people through your gloves but I'm right here Grissom all you have to do is reach out and touch me.'  
  
'Sara,' Grissom tried sadly but Sara had already hung up the phone and slumped to the floor.  
  
'Grissom please just tell me,' Sara asked exhausted after Grissom hadn't spoken.  
  
'You were arguing with Greg.' Sara closed her eyes in humiliation. 'And he told me I was lucky.' Sara cringed again. 'You recited some Shakespeare and then,' Sara looked up worried. 'And then I answered the phone.' He couldn't do it; he couldn't tell her she'd told him she loved him. 'You admitted you'd been drinking.'  
  
'That obvious huh?'  
  
'Yes,' Grissom replied with a smile. Sara smiled back sadly waiting for him to continue. 'And then I told you to go to bed.' Sara nodded listening. 'And you told me to come with you.'  
  
'No,' Sara said grabbing her head. 'Is that it?' Sara asked fearfully.  
  
'Pretty much,' Grissom replied. 'Sara?' he asked his voice full of concern. Sara looked up in surprise by the gentleness of his voice as he lent towards her. 'Why didn't you tell me you heard me talking to Dr. Lurie?' Sara looked into Grissom's eyes and felt oddly comforted to see concern.  
  
'It didn't matter,' she replied sadly. 'You said everything you needed to. I understand.'  
  
'No you don't Sara,' Grissom said standing up. Sara's eyes followed him surprised. 'What you said last night...' Grissom tried uncomfortably as Sara stood up.  
  
'What else did I say?' Sara said realising Grissom was keeping something from her. Grissom sighed sadly.  
  
'It doesn't matter,' he said defeated.  
  
'Yes it does,' Sara replied forcefully. 'Grissom,' she added sternly.  
  
'You told me you were in love with me,' Grissom admitted quickly. Sara gasped bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. 'Sara,' Grissom tried in apology before she bolted to the door. Throwing it open she rushed down the corridor rushing past Greg and Catherine and into the female bathroom.  
  
'Whoa,' Catherine said as Sara pushed past her as Grissom followed. 'What's going on Gil?' Catherine asked in surprise.  
  
'Um... I'll see you later.' Grissom replied quickly before following Sara into the ladies.  
  
'Sara,' he called out loudly banging on each door finding only one was locked. 'Sara,' he repeated regretfully leaning against the cubicle.  
  
'Go away Grissom,' Sara shouted back. He could hear she was crying.  
  
'Sara please open the door. I don't want to talk to a door.'  
  
'Grissom how am I supposed to go on working with you?' Sara asked nervously.  
  
'I don't know,' Grissom replied honestly, 'but please come out.'  
  
'I'm all blotchy,' Sara whined sadly.  
  
'I'm sure you're beautiful,' Grissom answered before thinking.  
  
'Don't do that,' Sara shot back angrily. 'Don't say that to me, don't make me feel like.' Sara stopped feeling more tears.  
  
'Why not Sara?' Grissom asked sadly.  
  
'Because it's too hard.' Sara admitted lowering her head. 'Because I'm not worth it, you said so yourself.'  
  
'Sara,' Grissom tried again.  
  
'No Grissom. I don't want to hear it. I've been humiliated enough as it....'  
  
'I love you too.' Grissom said suddenly cutting Sara off. Grissom didn't move as the silence grew. Sara was stood frozen on the other side of the door. After what seemed like forever he hesitantly spoke again. 'Sara?' Slowly the cubicle door opened to find Sara standing there as white as a sheet her eyes wide in surprise. 'Sara.' She hesitantly stepped out of the cubicle.  
  
'Grissom,' she whispered cautiously stepping closer towards him. He took hold of her hands gently rubbing his thumb over them. She smiled down at them before looking up into his eyes. Lifting her hand up she gently stroked his cheek smiling as his beard tickled. Her eyes looked over his face in wonder finally resting on his eyes. She smiled again as they stood inches apart. Grissom slowly moved his free arm around her waist. Sara smiled at his embrace. 'I love you,' she whispered happily. Grissom smiled before kissing her face, her cheeks, and her jaw, all over her face bar for her lips.  
  
'I love you Sara,' he whispered before finally brushing his lips lightly over Sara. They kissed again as Sara pulled herself closer to him.  
  
They smiled when they eventually broke apart. 'So what do you want to do now?' Sara asked taking his hand and leading him out of the girl's bathroom.  
  
'Have you got any plans for today?' Grissom asked pulling her closer.  
  
'I've got to find Greg's steering wheel then I'm free,' Sara answered calmly before smiling at Grissom' confused gaze.  
  
So that's it, my little moment of insanity please review and tell me what you think.  
  
I'm glad so many people found it funny and I've had an initial idea for a sequel. Should I do one or leave it alone any feedback is greatly appreciated. 


End file.
